Lucky
by Missyriver
Summary: Sunday with Preston and Logan TFP


Two years after they had taken down Rittenhouse, Lucy's mother was in jail, the Mothership and the Lifeboat were locked away in a undisclosed location. Now engaged, Rufus and Jiya had started their own company with Connor Mason as their first investor. Lucy went back to Stanford teaching. Teaching had been something her mother wanted,and Lucy enjoyed it. But lately Lucy found that as much as she liked teaching, her real passion was in writing. Lucy promised to finish the term before leaving Stanford permanently right before her first book was published.

A historical fiction about time travel. Lucy changed the names and set the story years in the future, but it was still the stories of the Time Team's adventures and travels for Mason Industries. Agent Christopher helped her get the necessary approval from Homeland after she agreed to checked Lucy's work for classified details.

The one thing she wouldn't change is the love story between the Historian and the Soldier. Her very own love story after all .

Wyatt Logan was not her type. When they first met she though he was rash, pigheaded, and he drank too much. She dreaded to think what he thought of her when they first met, she was sure that it wasn't pretty. Somewhere along the way, everything changed between them. He became her friend, she trusted him with her life, and one day she realized she had given him her heart.

By the time Wyatt had caught on to her feelings he started to pull away. She understood his hesitation, but it didn't stop her heart from breaking. When he accepted and wanted to explore their relationship, Lucy's mother had tried to abduct her into the past. Only by chance did Wyatt show up in time to stop the men from shoving her into the van. Wyatt held her while she cried, promising to always protect her.

It took them over a year, to stop Emma and her mother. The team was ragged by the end of the chase. So many different time jumps, lives lost and history forever changed. Wyatt and she never sat down to define their relationship. It had started out slow - cuddling on the couch, spending all their down time together when they had any. Lucy spent more time at his place then she did at her new apartment.

One night after Wyatt had almost been killed on their last mission, Lucy refused to leave his side. She couldn't let him go. When he woke up she told him she loved him and couldn't lose him. He kissed her, pulling her into bed to lay beside him whispering his love into her ear. A few days later they made love for the first time and stopped denying their hearts desires. Lucy fell deeper in love with him each day.

Wyatt was still in the Army so they never knew when he would be deployed. It was hard when they were apart but Lucy refused to let separation and fear for his safety break them up. She knew that he was _it_ for her, and that she would do anything to keep him.

Even watch Sunday night football.

Lucy loved Sunday mornings, after they officially started living together she would kiss Wyatt good morning and leave him to sleep in. She would drink a cup of coffee on their porch and greet the new day, before she started working on her next week lesson plan. Wyatt would wake up, make breakfast for them and help her read through some of her students history papers. He'd laugh and wish he could tell them how it really happened. Sundays' were also her designated laundry day.

She had already washed and folded a load before Wyatt woke up. He got home late last night after being gone over a week. He had a few new bruises but no other injuries. Lucy had checked thoroughly. Lucy knew that he'd get up for the football game, his favorite team was playing. She washed his jersey in preparation for today, the thing had started to stink. Lucy heard Wyatt moving around in their bedroom. She was looking forward to spending a quiet day with him. She was not expecting the cry of dismay coming from the bedroom.

"What have you done?" Wyatt called from the bedroom.

"From the tone of your voice, I'm assuming I've screwed up something." Lucy called back.

She stood up and walked into the bedroom. Wyatt stood in front of the dresser, his Dallas Cowboys jersey in his hand with a look of disgust on his face.

"You washed it!? You washed my lucky jersey!?"

"Umm yes, it smelled and it had hot sauce on the sleeve." Lucy said perplexed.

"But it's supposed to smell, it's never been washed."

"Eww, really," Lucy scrunched up her nose.

"Yes, really. I have worn that jersey for every playoff game since my Grandpa Sherwin bought it for me when I enlisted."

"Well it must not be working if they haven't won a Rose Bowl since '96." Lucy muttered, this was not how she planned her day.

Wyatt rolled his eye and tossed his clean jersey on the bed. He turned his back on her pulled out a tee shirt and pulled it over his head.

"It's called the Super Bowl, not the Rose bowl; that's college football. You can tell me everything there is to know about Lincoln, but God forbid you remember a sport fact."

"Excuse me, I remember the important things. Like the anniversary of the first time we met." Lucy snapped.

Wyatt spun and stared at her, his eyes wide. Lucy had noted the date while he was away, she didn't think the date was important to either of them. Lucy had know he been caught up in his new mission and didn't blame him for forgetting. At least she thought so at the time until the accusation slipped out. Wyatt had talked about the times he'd forgotten important dates while he'd been married to Jessica, how he hated making her feel forgotten and how he didn't want to do that with them.

"Lucy,I'm.." Wyatt moved toward her but she stepped back.

"No Wyatt, it doesn't matter. I'm sorry I brought it up. Go watch your game, I'm going to finish my laundry."

Lucy stepped out of the room Wyatt called her name but she ignored him.

Wyatt cursed and smacked his forehead. He been caught off guard seeing his jersey folded and clean. He hadn't had a chance to tell her the story of the playoff game his grandpa had taken him to. It had been the last thing he had done with his grandpa before he had died while Wyatt had been away. The jersey had been a gift and a memory he cherished. But it was not as important as Lucy.

He hadn't forgotten the date. How do you forget the day your life changed forever? Wyatt had made plans to surprise her. Plans that he ruined by his own stupidity. He hoped that she'd cool off and he could apologize to her. He give her a little space and wait her out.

Wyatt listened to the sounds of Lucy moving around behind him. He heard a few grumbles about stupid men that he ignored. The game was in the second quarter when Wyatt caught a flash of skin in the tv reflection. Wyatt spun to see Lucy standing at the washing machine her back to him. She had pulled her shirt off and thrown it into the machine. Wyatt watched in wonder as she shimmied off her pants and threw them in as well.

"Lucy, wh-what," Wyatt's voice broke mid word, his mouth had gone dry. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm doing laundry."

Lucy finished stripping down until she stood in front of the machine completely naked. The game forgotten Wyatt, turned completely on the couch to watch her. She poured in the detergent, closed the lid and set the dial. Lucy bent down and pulled towels from the dryer. Wyatt shifted to ease the pressure in his jeans.

Her hair covered her face but she never looked at him. Wyatt couldn't look away from the beautiful sight of a naked Lucy Preston. So much pale smooth skin he wanted to run his hands over. She was torturing him and he deserved it. He never be able to watch her fold towels again without getting hard.

Lucy bent over and picked up the basket, Wyatt growled before he jumped over the back of the couch. She stopped him in her tracks with a lifted brow and her disproving teacher face.

"I can manage on my own thank you." Lucy gestured with the basket.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I overreacted, and I shouldn't have yelled."

"Apology accepted, and I am sorry I washed your lucky jersey. I had no idea it held a special meaning to you."

Wyatt slowly stepped towards her his hands outstretched. He fought the overwhelming urge to devour every inch of her with his eyes.

Lucy stood her ground watching his slow progress toward her. She had no idea what came over her when she decided to strip down. It hadn't taken her long to get over their argument. It had been a result of pent up emotions for the separation. Plus she put a few pieces together about the smelly jersey. She'd missed him and she refused to let hurt feelings keep them apart. Lucy knew she wanted his full attention, and she wanted to tease him.

She had felt the moment Wyatt had started to watch. Goosebumps spread up along her spine and her face flushed. Lucy smiled when she heard his gasp behind her while sliding down her pants and underwear. She focused on her task tried to ignore the liquid heat between her legs his hungry stare provoked in her.

She was bent over when he jumped over the couch, and Lucy bit her cheek before looking at him. Her breath caught and her fingers tightened on the basket edge.

"Can I help you with the laundry?" Wyatt's lower voice sent a shiver along her skin.

Lucy turned away from him. Her heart beat an uneven rhythm flooding her body with anticipation. She felt the air shift behind her. Wyatt stood a few inches apart, warmth radiated off his body. Lucy tensed when his hand brushed past her arm. He closed the gap between them, his arm wrapping around her bare waist. Lucy leaned back into his broad chest.

"Let go," Wyatt whispered against her ear.

He dragged his lips down her neck, inhaled the scent of spiced apples and an aroused Lucy. Wyatt tugged the basket from her hands and dropped it to the floor. Once her hands were free she tried to spin around to face him, but he tightened his arm around her waist and held her still. Wyatt nuzzled her neck, licked the shell of her ear.

Lucy reached her hand behind her and held his head against the sweet spot behind her ear that made her knees tremble. She arched her back. Wyatt's hand slid up her stomach fingers trailed along her skin. He cupped her breast and his thumb gently rubbed her nipple against his index. Lucy groaned and pressed her ass against his cock. Wyatt's hand tightened on her breast, his fingers pinched her nipple a little harder and Lucy let out a loud moan.

"Oh, do you like that?" Wyatt drawled.

He brought up his other hand to cup both breasts. His finger's pressure fluctuated between hard and soft. Lucy head fell back onto his shoulder, her body rocked and rolled against him. She rubbed her thighs together, felt her slick excitement. Lucy had a handful of his jeans along his thigh pulling him closer.

"Yeah, Luce you like it."

"I... I need more," Lucy begged.

Wyatt stepped forward taking an off balance Lucy with him. Her hands braced against the wall. Wyatt grabbed both of her hands pressing them together above her head with one hand. His pulled her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck. His other hand trailed down her back, pulled her hips tight against his erection. His hand slipped down between her legs.

"Fuck Lucy, I've missed you."

Wyatt's teeth gently dragged over her skin the same time as his fingers explored her swollen clit. But it was his words and the rough, low drawl of his voice that made her knees tremble. Lucy locked her knees, pressed back into him and rubbed her ass over his cock.

Wyatt grunted, "I thought about you every fucking night I was gone. I thought about touching you. Wondered what you were doing and if you thought about me."

His finger were slick on her arousal allowing him to slide two finger into her warmth. His thumb rubbed rapid circles over her clit. Lucy snapped her head back, resting on his shoulder. She was moaning in his ear, pleading for more, crying out 'yes'. She wiggled and pressed back into him. Her hands tugged but he wouldn't let her go.

"Did you think about me Lucy?" She nodded. "Did you touch yourself thinking about what I would do when I came home?"

Lucy nodded again.

Wyatt pressed his thumb down and wiggled his fingers. Lucy cried out as her body tensed. Her head fell forward against the wall. Wyatt released her hands, leaned back from her and pulled off his shirt. Lucy turned her back against the wall and watched as he pushed down his jeans and underwear.

"That first orgasms is my I'm sorry for being an ass." Wyatt winked.

"How many are planning on giving Soldier?"

"One for every day I was gone. So we better get started."

Lucy laughed nervously, "That is eight days," she gulped.

"Nine if you count my late night arrival."

"Nine!? I've never... can I... can you."

Lucy licked her lips.

"I've never backed down from a challenge. You better keep count."

Wyatt dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

Lucy laughed until Wyatt used his thumbs and spread her open. He looked up at her, his face inches away.

"La petite mort is interpreted to describe the post-orgasmic state of unconsciousness that some people have after having some sexual experiences."

Lucy head fell back against the wall and she groaned. Her hand tugged on his hair, Wyatt's smile grew.

"You are not allowed to use my teacher voice against me, while we are naked. That is not fair, and the term was first used in 1882."

Wyatt chuckled before lower his head and licking the flat of his tongue up and over her clit. Lucy stopped in mid lesson. Her legs twitched against his face, he pressed in deep nibbling the sensitive flesh. He used his hands to help put her legs on his shoulders. Allowing freedom of movement with her back pressed into the wall.

He had thought about her taste every day he'd been away. He craved her in a way he had never thought possible. Wyatt had felt the lightning strike of first love, and he had lost it. He thought he would never love again but what he found was stronger then any flash of lightning. It was spark that grew into raging inferno, consuming his world and remaking it in her image. She was his sun.

Wyatt felt a surge of masculine pride as Lucy fell apart around him. Her hands tugged at his hair. Her legs shook, thighs squeezed and released against his head. She called his name, begged him to stop, to keep going, to never stop. Wyatt inserted two fingers causing Lucy to buck against his face.

"St-stop teasing and fuck me soldier boy." Lucy's breath caught on each word.

Wyatt nipped her clit and making her jump before lowering his shoulders and helping her stand. He kissed her hip, up her stomach, sucked in a nipple. His hand cupped the other breast, his thumb and finger rolling the free nipple in time with his sucking.

"Wy-Wyatt," Lucy moaned.

She pulled his head free and closed the distance between them She wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her legs up and around his hips. He took a few steps to the right before setting her down on the washer. Lucy dragged her teeth over his lower lip and gently sucked it into her mouth. Wyatt tightened his hold around her waist, pulling her toward the edge. His hand skimmed up her naked back and sank into her soft curls. He cupped the back of her neck, his thumb brushed over her jaw.

"You are all the luck I need."

"Love you too, but we are only about three days down and you still have time to make up."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Lucy reached between with a smirk she took him in her hand and guided him with her body. He filled her up, making her whole. Lucy shifted and rolled into him, welcoming him home.

Sprawled on the living room floor, Lucy's head pillowed on Wyatts stomach. Their bodies were covered in sweat, their lungs straining to catch each breath. Lucy's leg was cramped, and she was sure that they had broken a lamp during the tumble from the washer to the couch. She's still not sure when they ended up on the floor.

"So it turns out we're not actually gonna die after all," Wyatt groaned his arm covering his face.

"Dammit." Lucy grunted. "Are you sure? I can't feel my toes."

"Everything hurts, so not dead."

"I don't think I can move."

"Here let me…" Wyatt tried to lift his head but he ended up dropping it back the floor. "Give me a min."

Lucy waved a hand in the air. "My vision is clearing, I think I went cross- eyed somewhere between five and six. I don't think we will survive a longer deployment. Or more the homecoming…" Lucy broke out in giggles. "Get it home cumming."

Wyatt snorted, "Good one, Professor." He gave an attempted high five, but missed her outstretched hand. "It's a good thing my enlistment is up in three months and I've declined the reenlistment."

Lucy sat up, her elbow slammed into his hip and he grunted.

"Wait, what?" She turned toward him.

"I'm getting out of the Army in three months. No more deployment. You better not get sick of me.. urgh."

Wyatt's words were cut off by Lucy lips. She kissed his lips, his chin, his cheeks, his nose, everywhere she could reach.

"But what will you do?" Lucy sat back brushing tears from her cheeks.

"Well, I have this friend that started a tech firm, and he needs a head of security. He promised to keep me busy, well paid and bored out of my mind. I'll also be home every night to make sure you're eating a proper meal."

"Hey, I know how to order dinner when you're not here."

"Well, soon you won't have to."

"I can live without take-out if it means more time with you."

"If I could move, I'd kiss you."

"Come on Soldier we need to replenish and move this party to the bedroom. You still have a few days to make up for."


End file.
